


Not Guilty

by Evandar



Series: Evandar's Fic_Promptly Fills [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce doesn't feel guilty about letting the Hulk loose on Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Guilty

He doesn’t feel bad about smashing Loki into Tony’s floor hard enough to make a crater. He doesn’t feel bad about it even when he has to pick slivers of tile out of Loki’s skin afterwards, because even though Loki flinches, his flesh wounds heal in seconds. He needed to be stopped and the Other Guy was the only one really capable of doing it well enough to keep Loki from getting back up afterwards. And even though Loki is wary now, he doesn’t seem to be afraid – that’s a novelty Bruce actually likes. He’s too used to being feared.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on fic_promptly at Dreamwidth.
> 
> jujitsuelf's prompt was:  
>  _Avengers - Bruce Banner - he doesn't feel bad about letting Hulk loose on Loki's ass_


End file.
